Organopolysiloxanes containing substituted 1,3,5-triazine units are already known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,949,434 (issued on Aug. 16, 1960, Bailey, Snyder and Pike, Union Carbide Corp.) describes a number of organopolysiloxanes containing dichlorotriazine units, synthesized by reacting amine-containing organopolysiloxanes with cyanuric chloride. Similar structures are disclosed in EP 628591 A2 (laid open on May 28, 1994, Bernheim, Chrobaczek and Messner, Pfersee Chemie GmbH).
In the synthesis of triazine-containing organopolysiloxanes based on organopolysiloxanes containing amine groups, the amine functions represent competing bases in the trapping of the hydrogen chloride being formed. The resulting polar ammonium structures, on the one hand, lead to high viscosities of the silicone oil and, on the other hand, promote the solubility of unreacted cyanuric chloride in the silicone oil, which is undesirable. The most serious disadvantage of the described organopolysiloxanes is that oils of this type still contain process-related amine groups which react with chlorotriazinyl groups during storage and thus lead to crosslinking of the silicone oil, where the crosslinked oil may become solid.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,294,566 (issued on Dec. 27, 1966, Cooper, Midland Silicones Ltd) describes a composition which gives water-repellant action to fibrous materials, which composition comprises organosilanes and/or organopolysiloxanes containing amine or aliphatic hydroxyl groups and cyanuric chloride.
To those skilled in the art it is known that, in the hydrosilylation of unsaturated aliphatic alcohols, hydrolyzable SiO-alkyl links form in a side reaction, which links are undesirable. In addition, hydroxyalkyl groups on organopolysiloxanes, owing to the relatively high pKs of the aliphatic alcohol functions, are difficult to convert by strong bases to the corresponding alkoxides, which ensure a rapid nucleophilic substitution reaction of cyanuric chloride with elimination of salt. Finally, the 3-buten-1-ol used in U.S. Pat. No. 3,294,566 has relatively low boiling and flash points and has been declared to be an irritant.